Friends That Turned Into Family
by Cupcake202003
Summary: Some drama, some secrets, all in all a good ending. Reade x Zapata


**Note• Abigail is an OC I made for this book. She is not in the actual show.**

"You know what, Tasha?"

Abigail exclaimed, coming really close to Tasha at this point.

"What."

Tasha snarled, having been done with this conversation minutes ago.

"You let everyone think that you have no fears, no mistakes, no nightmares,"

Abigail said, placing a finger on Tasha, digging into her bare shoulder.

"But, you're just as vulnerable as any of us."

Someone called Abigail's name, so she exited the change room smiling.

Tasha shoved her clothes into her backpack as she held back tears.

'Of course I have to be cautious, last time I let down my guard I -'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing.

"Hey,"

Tasha said as she accepted the call.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Reade asked.

"No, not re-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

Tasha dropped her bags off at the door to her apartment and went into her closet.

'Hmm, what to wear..'

She thought.

She eventually chose a knee length flowy silk gown, the colour matching the purple earrings she chose.

"So,"

Said Reade once they had been seated at their table. He had taken her to a nice restaurant in the south end of town, the upper class side.

Not that the other end wasn't upper class, just that most of the fancy and expensive places were located in the south end.

"How was your day?"

He asked.

She bit her lip, looking down.

"Oh, Tasha hon, what happened?"

He said immediately after she bit her lip.

"Someone said something to me that made me upset."

Tasha replied.

"Who was it, I'll kill them."

Reade said with a straight face, making Tasha sure that he was serious.

"H-Her Name is Abigail—"

"That little bitch?"

Reade exclaimed.

"Think of her as fired. Anyone who hurts one of us, hurts all of us."

He said, pressing a few buttons on his phone.

"Reade, babe, I haven't even told you what she said yet, calm down sweetheart,"

Tasha said, grabbing one of his hands across the table.

"You're right."

Reade places his phone beside his drink.

"It was along the lines of, you make everyone think you're so strong, and so perfect, but, you're the weakest and most imperfect person here."

Tasha said and waited for Reade's reaction.

"Babe, you are the strongest person I know,"

Reade said and noticed Tasha blushing faintly.

"And, you are the closest to perfect that I've ever had the privilege to call mine."

He finished and smiled at Tasha.

"Awe."

She leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss.

This was their fourth 'Official Date Night' or their typical Thursday night, so they had gotten quite used to each other in that sense. No one at the office knew, so if anything they'd be shocked to find out.

"Honestly, Kurt is going to kill her, he'll get even more mad because she said some nasty things towards Jane too."

Tasha said, laughing.

"Oh, if she said anything other than friendly things towards Jane she won't be getting a high paying job for a long time."

Reade said.

The waitress came over and placed their food in front of them.

"Thanks."

They both said at the same time and laughed.

The waitress smiled and walked away.

Tasha woke up in her bed, Reade having either left after tucking her in, or gone to work early.

She turned her head and saw a note.

"The team says we fight like a married couple, Let's become one."

She read and smiled.

As Tasha entered the building, it was oddly noisy.

'Oh, right. The Christmas party is today.'

She thought and smiled.

She saw Reade with his back to her.

Tasha walked quietly towards him and placed her arms around his waist.

"Yes,"

She said and he kissed her cheek.

Eight hours later

"So, Tash, What was that kiss on the cheek scene about?"

Patterson stood beside her, unlocking her locker.

Jane wasn't too far away, just behind them, packing her bag.

"Oh, he asked me something and I said yes to it so, he was pretty happy."

Tasha said with a straight face.

"What did he ask, Poker Face?"

Jane asked, standing beside Tasha.

"Oh, he only asked me to be his wife."

She said and walked away, leaving Jane and Patterson smiling with shock.

(Not sure if that makes sense but oh well)

Reade picked Tasha up and tickled her with kisses.

"Reade! Stop!"

She said between giggles.

"Before anyone sees!"

They entered the Christmas party and everyone stared.

"What?"

Tasha smiled.

"Guysss! Go do karaoke!"

Patterson pushed them up on stage.

As they finished the song 'Baby it's cold outside', Reade said something to the gathering of people.

"Give it up for my beautiful Fiancée, Tasha!"

He exclaimed and people clapped.

Kurt spit out his drink.

He looked shocked, and then it slowly turned into happiness.

He later went up to congratulate the couple.

"I didn't even know you guys were dating! Let alone engaged!"

He said, clapping Reade on the back.

As Tasha and Reade slowdanced, they whispered to each other "I love you's" and enjoyed their first dance as something more than casual.


End file.
